1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink from nozzles which are provided in a recording head. Among such printers, there is a printer which suppresses dot omission which occurs when air bubbles are mixed in nozzles by performing deaeration of ink in a liquid storage chamber which stores ink which will be supplied to a recording head (for example, JP-A-2013-75371).
Meanwhile, in the above described printer, sedimentation of a pigment component which is included in ink is suppressed by circulating ink between a liquid storage chamber and a recording head when printing is not performed. When ink is circulated in this manner, it is also possible to expect an effect that air bubbles which are mixed into a flow path is collected in the liquid storage chamber. However, since a degree of deaeration of ink in the liquid storage chamber is decreased when ink containing air bubbles is collected, there is a problem in that deaeration of ink should be performed every time circulation is performed, and efficiency of deaeration deteriorates.
In addition, such a problem is not limited to a printer which performs printing by ejecting pigment ink, and is generally common to liquid ejecting apparatuses in which there is a concern that air bubbles which grow in liquid or air bubbles which are mixed into liquid may cause an ejection failure of liquid.